Postman Pat Wiki Rules
Welcome to the Postman Pat Wikia! Postman Pat is a politically correct franchise and this Wikia strives to be rated U (G). So please, no matter if you're registered or unregistered, follow these rules: General Rules #As per Wikia's guidlines, you must be 13 years or older to make an account here. If anyone is found to be under the age limit, they will be banned. #No cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated!) #No spamming. #No "mature references", for want of a better word. #No dissing anyone. (Including yourself.) #No saying "Postman Pat is for babies" or anything like that. #Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits or badges than another user, that doesn't mean you are more important than they are. #Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the other user first.) #Sarcastic attitudes, unless properly executed, are not accepted. (An example of badly executed sarcasm: "Don't know me? Then too bad. I'm not worth looking up.") #Don't mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell him, tell an admin and they will take care of it. #Multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being banned, you will be found out and the duplicate account(s) will be banned forever. #And absolutely no vandalism! #This could be considered a "catch all" rule, but for the sake of it will be included separately: Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. #When making a new article, do not just start with a few small sentences, otherwise it may be regarded as spam and will be removed. Articles must not just say that the information is "Coming Soon", otherwise the users who make them will be blocked for their laziness. Image Rules #Do not upload other people's images without asking for their permission first. #All images must relate to the Postman Pat series in some way. #Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "jbf2354438fbcjw*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg", "Picture 004.JPG", "Capture 005.png" or similar. Name it after the article and what number image it is, for example, "PostmanPatinaMuddle2.jpg" or similar. #Do not add a "width" to any gallery. #Make sure all images are easy to make out if you can. #Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already there. In other words don't upload duplicates. If you upload a duplicate image because your's is better quality than the old one, tell an admin the reason and the admin will keep the one he deems to be better and delete the other. #Do not upload fan images without an admin's consent. #Do not upload pics with watermarks or any similar features unless you get permission from an admin first. However, such features imposed by the owners of Postman Pat are allowed. #While not completely a rule, please make sure you stick to this rule too. When uploading a picture from an episode to a character gallery, please make sure you also upload it to the episode gallery also. This makes it easier for the viewers to know where it came from if they want to find out. Video Rules #Only upload videos relating to Postman Pat. #Don't upload duplicate videos. #Do not upload "YouTube Poops" or any other type of fan video. The only videos allowed here are official episodes and music videos. (i.e. Not edited in any way.) Talk Page/Message Wall Rules #No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user talk page/message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. #While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. #While not really a "rule", we ask that all members please remember to sign all comments with four tildes (Jenkins92 (talk) 10:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC)). #Article talk pages, like the template header at the top states, are there for discussing changes to the article,not for a discussion about the topic in question. #Don't rewrite other user's messages. #Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. Blog Rules #All blog posts must pertain to Postman Pat. #Nothing overly personal or pointless should even be considered worthy of a blog post. (Pointless subjects include but are not limited to: Games, number of edits one has, spam from other websites, certain types of polls, announcing an acquisition to your collection, etc.) #Blog posts can have a certain degree of freedom from Blog Rule 1 if they're a series of Postman Pat related stories. #Blog comments must keep on topic as the blog post dictates. #Comments left on blogs must be longer than one word and must say more than just "I like this", "This is cool", etc. #The Wikia wasn't created to be a blogging site, so keep blogging to a minimum. Chat Rules #Users with fewer than 50 edits cannot join the chat. As soon as a user makes fifty edits on the mainpages (everything except userpages, talk pages, walls, etc.), they are allowed to join the chat. If you have over 50 edits and are still banned, please notify a moderator or admin and they will remove the ban. #Keep it clean! Anyone who posts something bashing others will be banned from chat. (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #If anyone says anything inappropriate in the chat, please report them to an admin on the Wikia. You must provide proof to back up your claim (screen capture, etc.) as we don't want to block users unnecessarily. (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #Please keep the chat for important and public matters. If you have something private to talk about with another user, schedule a time with the person and use the PM (private message) system. #The chat is not for games of any sort. This includes playing them (eg role-playing games) or using the chat as a place to discuss what you and your friends are doing in a video game. It is, however, OK to talk about a video game release etc. #Do not post random rubbish. As stated above, only use the chat for things that are important. #All posts must have to do with the current conversation, or it must start a legitimate topic. #Please limit the amount of non-Postman Pat topics. #Before posting a message, think if it's appropriate for a 3-year-old child. If it is not, don't post it. Simply put, no swearing! (This rule applies to both open public chat and private messages.) #Please be aware that not only admins, but ChatMods have authority in the chat box. If a ChatMod asks you to leave a certain subject, please do as told. ChatMods can also kickban misbehaving users out of the chat box. Failure to abide by any of these rules may result in blockage. Admin/ChatMod Rules As well as the above rules, admins have other obligations to help keep the Wikia fair and clean at the same time. These include, but are not limited to: #All admins are required to contact/warn "offending" members before blocking them. This will give the member time to voice their reasons for his/her actions. But so that order is kept, there will only be three warnings ("strikes") before the member in question is blocked for however long the admin in charge of the case sees fit.DISCLAIMER: This rule does not apply to users who spam, vandalize, swear, offend other users, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users. #All active admins have to agree upon a rule and it's phrasing before it can be added. This way, all of the admins can add in their own ideas and no one can make the rules work to their personal advantage. If there is only one active admin, no changes may be made to the rules. #Before a user is granted admin status, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate. #Before a user is granted ChatMod status, all active admins and ChatMods have to agree upon the candidate. #An admin or ChatMod is considered inactive after being away from the Wikia for three months. #Should a member of staff be away from the Wikia for one year or more, that person will be removed from their position and be given Rollback/VIP status. Should they later return and wish to rejoin the staff, they need only ask and they shall be given their rights back. Guidelines Although not rules, these guidelines will help explain how and why certain aspects of the Wikia work. Establishing Roles As you noticed, after a list of characters on the episode page, some are followed by either, "(does not speak)", "(cameo)", "(mentioned)", or "(not seen)". In the past, there has been some confusion as to what this means. A "cameo" appearance is a minor appearance where a character is seen, but doesn't speak nor is it referred to. A "does not speak" role is where a character appears and is referred to by name by either the narrator or another character. When a character does not physically appear, but is mentioned by a character or the narrator, that is classified as a "mentioned" role. The "not seen" tag is most often used for books. This is when a character speaks, but isn't seen in any of the illustrations. A speaking role is, obviously, when a character actually speaks. Anything that requires a voice actor is generally viewed as a speaking role, however if any other confusions occur, please notify an admin or leave a message to the relevant talk pages. Edit Summaries Providing an edit summary is not essential, but it does make an admin's job easier to review your changes. Some things you may think are right which an admin does not, so use the edit summary to explain why you changed an article. If an edit is reverted multiple times by an admin, don't keep adding it back as that could earn you one or more "strikes". What you should do is explain, in detail, the changes on the relevant talk pages. The Stub Template If a page is just a few lines of text and some images, then it's a stub. If the page has five or more lines of text, images, and another template, then it's NOT a stub. Categories All pages need categories, but not every category goes on every page.